The Prom Night Of Love
by siv1542
Summary: I finally got it to select the correct category hope you enjoy this story


_**The Prom Night Of Love**_

_**Finally a opiate from me. I have not been, the more I've been here, but now I'll give out a story I spent two days to write. I hope you will be happy with it. I will choose the right category this time he he. Warning if you have not seen the episode of The Prom Night of love so I recommend that before you read. Here is a link to the episode**_

_**Thank you**_

_**I do not own The Simpsons just this story**_

_**Here is it**_

Homer and his family watched TV. There was one show they would see. The kids loved it show and therefore they were more TV than usual. Homer told them that they should not sit so close to TV or else it to stop working. He did not mean it, but it was so annoying to not see what he wanted because the children were in the way. Lisa and Bart moved away from the TV. When they did that stopped the work. They were now without television. They did not see what they wanted. "Why not let us tell a story from when we met Homer?"Asked his wife.

"Yes, let's begin"

Springfeld 1974A nineteen years old boy named Homer Jay Simpson drove to his school. He drove a brand new car just a few days old. He commented park where all the cool people park he stepped out of his car as his best friend. "Hey Barney" Homer said as he walked towards his best friend.

"You know you are late for English class we have."

Said Barney "who cares? Why should we learn one language into a country we are never going to? "They both laughed and went inside.

"Hey we can just shirk hour."

Said Homer. "We go to the bathroom and smoke a little?"

"Yes let's go." Replied was now intoxicated on fumes until the headmaster at the school marked them. It smelled in the hallway and the headmaster had noticed. "Homer Jay Simpson and Barney" "what are you doing here? Truants you get detention lift both. gol you to checkout theirs."

he said and left the room.

Marge was a happy school girl. She loved school and she had a daily presentations. She had until icing for its class and the principal was there and so on.

"You see it take for example breast container this bra and if you light on it so it will take a few seconds and then the cup be burned and it will be again two strings. She took a match and lit the breast container one. It was not a second before it was lit.

"It must have been paper inside."

She principal gave her a note that read detention lift today after school. Ugh this would be bad for her diploma. She never thought she would get Marge Bouvier detention lift The school was finished. It was only those who had detention lift who had to be left. Homer sat in class at Barney. He was bored until a door was opened. "Marge Bouvier, this class is for detention lift

"Welcome to take up a chair and sit down and shut up"

was all the teacher said. There was almost no one liked him. They said he had too much free time so why was he sitting Marge went and sat down So Homer after her. This was the first time they met. Marge took an empty seat and sat down at Homer. Yeas Homer thought I thoughts are interrupted because Barney moves his head to Marge.

"Then ..."

He did not finish his sentence because he was interrupted by Homer taking his hand over his mouth.

"Why are you left?"

Asked Homer as he tried to stare her in the eyes.

"Because to express my opinions" said Marge easily.

She did not understand why he bothered to care."Well I had to sit again to be me or shit in school." Lately he said just loud that he should hear what he said."Simpsons" he ignored his teacher and spoke with Marge."Simpsons want you gjensitning or what?" Again he ignored his teacher and spoke Forward. "It is detention lift for the next six days.

"So will you shut up Simpson?"

He asked with the same strict voice.

"Yes teacher"

he said and looked at the clock that stood on the wall. It was a half hour left until they could go. He was going home and studying a saw a girl who he asked to go out with him at the ball. "Hell or." She replied and continued with his book. Barney had asked most of the girls that were on his level and no one would go out with him. But he did not give up, he would find a person that he could enjoy the evening, but who? Was the question he could enough of a long day on the school run Homer home to the house he and his father have. Dinner is ready and he throws schoolbag in her room. He has not cleaned for a long time and he does not care. What's the point of having it clean in her room, while you heartache?

He went down and sat down at the kitchen table. It was his favorite dinner, but he had no desire for food. He only wanted one thing and that was Marge. But he showed she never came to be with him because she dated a nerd named Artie Ziff. What an idiot. He thinks he's so smart, one stabbed in the heart il Homer he realized it. He never came to get her. He never came to get some. He had to be single the rest of his life and he just had to put up with it. He was interrupted in his musing. His father Abraham asked what was wrong, but he heard he did not.

"What is it that's wrong son?"

He asked and looked at Homer.

"Girls."

He replied simply.

"Ho girls is one mystery you'll never get wise to them."

Homer showed his father was right. He could only watch his father and see how hard girls can goes out. He would meet someone he could talk to someone who understand what he felt. He knocked on the door of psychologist.

"Homer I was expecting you long ago."

He said, # but why come to me only now? ""Problems, girls ." He replied. After some minuter he was told what to do. He had to find something in common with Marge, but what? He showed she studied French. Maybe he could go into the class or at least pretend he had it. Maybe they could have a lesson date?"Homer but if you are ledi for work, you can always get work at Springfeld nuclear power plant." Homer received the card with the image of Mr Burns. He read it and laughed "ha ha mine who works there? It's the craziest I've ever heard. "He said and threw the coupon in the trash and go to class saw a door that said Franks class 10 c He looked into the glass door and saw Marge has a presentation.

He opens the door and stares at her. After presentational Marge went in his place.

"So good you were Marge."

Said a boy named Artie Ziff. Artie was a nerd. He spent most of his time studying and reading. He would reach what he wanted. He would be the best and he would win Marge's goes to the teacher and ask if he can take part in the class.

"Have you French or taken it before?"

Homer had to think about.

"Yes," he lied."

He has not said Artie.

"How do you know?"

Asked Homer.

"Because I go to the same class as you and I know that you have no dimple subjects." He replied."Shut up."

He said."Moreover, you are too stupid to take this class." Said Artie. Homer did not know what came over him, but he quarreled with Artie. He would not give up, but his head was stepped on. The teacher said that he can get a few hours of class. "For where did you Artie" he said and showed her ass to say to him. Everyone in the class gasped in shock. "Homer get out of my class." He just shrugged and walked out the had gym time and they had to run very many times around the school. She went to the fountain and drank. Suddenly she felt a familiar voice saying her name. She spat out the water. Homer stood there "so you remember me?""Marge replied yes and shuddered with the memory of his ass." Then you go to the dance with me? "He asked with a glow in his eyes."I listen ..." Marge stopped sentence. She had to think about."I do not think you're my type of remedy that can bring me joy at the ball, I'm so sorry, but I think it will be like that." She said. She showed she had hurt his feelings, but she had to think about what she wanted and not everyone else right?"But you know me. I am a completely different person than you think I am. I'm sorry if you saw me as stupid, but I'm smart too, I have French. ""Really?" Asked Marge. Homer nodded. "What a lesson date?" He asked. "Hm yes was going." She said and went. "Meet me at home at

6:18." He and Barney sat in the cafeteria and enjoyed their food. They had been sitting with Marge and her friend. Barney looked at Marge's friend. "Will you go to prom with me?" He asked. "Hell or." Replied the girl. He looked at his food with enough once one broken school was finished and Homer gets ready for homework date with Marge. He danced in the bathroom and brushed her hair. He saw a pimple. "You should not be there." He said, taking the anti pimple cream after a few minutes it away. He went into the living room and sat on a romantic song. He wanted the evening would be perfect not only for him, but Marge too. The time was 6:18 and Marge came. He opened the door. Marge said turn off the music and let us practiced for a long time. Homer had never act one French word until he had his lesson date.

The time was 9:22 and Marge went to the door. Homer ran to the door and said she had to go."Homer but I have exams tomorrow and I need sleep." She said, hoping that Homer let her go"But let's take a lesson break dancing instead." Homer looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Let go then."At

1:07 they looked at the clock. They stopped dancing with the sat down on the couch. She says he has learned a lot words to the even on could even say you are beautiful in French. He said it to Marge and she began to blush and giggle immediately."You will go to the prom with me?" He asked. Say we. "We" she replied."Yes finally you will go to the dance with me. I'll drive you in a limousine and no wait I know what to do. "He said. Homer showed he had to say he was not French. It was just a ploy he used to get her to say yes."I have to be honest I have not French." He said, looking at her. He saw her hands fly in the air and hit him on his left cheek.

"HOMER JAY SIMPSON I HATE YOU."

She screamed and left his house and slams the door so hart that almost shook the took a few seconds before he realized what had happened. He took the phone and called his best friend "Hey Barney guess who got a date to the prom." He said had an oral exam today and she was tired. Everything was thanks to Homer Simpson. It was he who had had her awake until midnight. She was so angry at Homer that she almost wanted to beat him when she saw him, but she had never thought to make some."Congratulations Artie Ziff, will you go with me to the dance?" He asks Marge.

"Yes finally if you ask me."

He big night was here that Homer was excited to take Marge to the prom. He got the driver to park the limousine on their driveway. Homer knocked on the door when he saw two smoking girls with names Pattiy and Selma. They would probably be sisters Marge.

"Marge live here?" He asked gently. "Yes you date her?" Asks Selma. "Yes coming.""Marge date is here. Cried the mother. "Mommy come. Marge was shocked. What did Homer here? He did not date her. They were going to take the picture, but none of the pictures were fine because Marge was shocked that Homer had not gotten me in what she said. She heard another knocking and it's Artie Ziff who knocked. He was allowed to enter. When Homer Artie as he realized how stupid he was he should have never lied to her. He leaves without saying driver wondered where his date was and if he would drop him off. ''

"Shut up I paid you as you drive me to the ballet he had come to the hall where the ball was. He paid the entrance and went inside. Everybody had partner. Homer was with Barney. It was previously served alcohol at the party and Homer drank, but he was not drunk, unlike his friend who ran naked around other people. It was enough that he was thrown should take Departures picture. The hype went with partner and smiled, but Homer felt little urge to smile. Even worse was when they were crowning prom king and queen. It was of course Marge and Artie. They had to dance a quiet dance and give each other a kiss.

This was enough for Homer now he just could not hold back the tears. Homer ran to the stairs and began to cry. He cried because he loved someone. He stopped crying when he heard a door open. It was sat down at Homer. "Why can not you accept that I'm here with someone other than you?" She asked. "Because I love you." He replied. "I would love you forever I'm not for one minute in, he was in no doubt that it was true." "Because I love you." He said, looking hopefully at her."This is hard for you but I know you just have to accept that I am here with you today." She said and walked into the room and continued to ballet was finished, all those that had the car was Springfeld hill.

Artie and Marge sitting in the car. Artie would kiss Marge, but she would not. She felt bad for what she had done to Homer. "Just kiss me." Said Artie. She had always looked up to him, but he treated her like a whore as she beat stood at the picture with the driver. The evening was not something he would remember. This would be the perfect evening. The driver asked if he had the money he could Kjørren his home. "No. I think I'll go." He said. The car ran and hsn started had gone far.

When he was driving a car from him. It was the the picture Marge put in. He kept going. He had been one piece of her house and not bothered to was about to lock up not when she heard her parents talking about how bad choices she had made. She took the car and drove in the direction of Homer's house. He went alone. When Marge looked at him she realized how much pain she had given went alone until a car came to him.

The driver opened the window and when he saw who it was that he was stiff. "Hop on." She said. Homer did as he was told."What happened between you and Artie?" Asked Homer. "" He was not the right kind. "Said Marge as she chuckled. "So this means you can give me a chance?" She nodded. Homer saw the broken strap on her dress and put her flower there. She's so beautiful out now. "If you give me a chance I promise never to leave you."Back to the present"

And I never did. He said and kissed her. They walked hand in hand to the bedroom and end


End file.
